Mummy Game 010
8:23:57 PM Kate: March 1922. Luxor. 8:25:23 PM Kate: After the long trip south, Felix sought a bit of refuge from murders and past lives with the Countess in the posh Luxor hotel she's putting everyone up at. Of course, it didn't work, and instead he got to witness the horrible death of Ramses while somehow actually *being* Ramses. 8:26:51 PM Felix: ((Which was fun. 8:27:15 PM Kate: After that, supper seems a little bit anticlimactic, although the cooks here are French and the food is much better. Most people seem to be in a rather subdued mood, except for David, whose mood is very much "barely suppressed rage." He mutters under his breath a lot about curses, reporters and competing archaeologists who he feels are bent on horning in on his turf. 8:28:28 PM | Edited 8:30:18 PM Kate: Just after supper, his sister Celestine demands Felix bring her to some low, horrifically dangerous hotspot. 8:30:26 PM Kate: Celestine: I know you know where they all are. 8:30:49 PM Felix: Not *all* of them. I'm not sure what you expect to find at one of these places. 8:31:19 PM Felix: They're not exciting. They're not interesting. And the danger is of the very apathetic kind. 8:31:35 PM Kate: Celestine: All right, what *would* be interesting or exciting? 8:33:53 PM Felix: Felix thinks. "I'm not sure, Cel, I wasn't exactly here as a tourist last time. 8:34:30 PM Kate: Celestine: Well, what *were* you here as? 8:34:47 PM Kate: (("Ancient Egyptian war general.")) 8:36:10 PM Felix: Back when I was in the Legion. There was a pretty nice cafe where we'd go to. Not terribly exotic, though. They did have some dancers, though, to capitlize on all the soldiers. 8:36:59 PM Kate: Countess: Were they *very* pretty? 8:37:19 PM Kate: Celestine: Dancers or... "dancers?" 8:38:06 PM Felix: Dancers. I think they were the daughters of the guy who ran the place. 8:39:09 PM Kate: Celestine: Well, take us there, then. 8:39:28 PM Kate: Celestine: I like dens of iniquity, all the most interesting people go to them. 8:41:49 PM Kate: Countess: If we are going sightseeing... 8:41:59 PM Kate: Celestine: If Felix will *take* us. 8:42:34 PM Felix: All right, all right. 8:43:46 PM Kate: Celestine grins. "You're such a soft touch." 8:43:51 PM Kate: Countess: *Is* he? 8:43:59 PM Kate: Celestine: When you know how to get around him. 8:46:14 PM Felix: Felix grins. "I'm not dad, Cel. You dont' really *need* to get around me. And I know if I don't take you somewhere, you'll wander off on your own." 8:47:24 PM Kate: Celestine: You know me *so* well. 8:48:18 PM Kate: Countess: And how *do* you... "get around him?" 8:48:49 PM Kate: Celestine: Well, persistence is key. 8:49:02 PM Felix: Also not acting like I'm not in the room helps. 8:50:16 PM Kate: Countess: Felix, how do I get around you? 8:50:42 PM Felix: The question is why would you want to? Am I that overbearing? 8:50:58 PM Kate: Celestine: For the *fun* of it, obviously. It's just a game. 8:51:18 PM Kate: Countess: One must be careful not to make people one's pieces, yes? 8:51:56 PM Kate: Celestine: Oh, Felix would *never* be just a piece. That would be so boring. 8:54:30 PM Felix: Felix shakes his head. 8:55:05 PM Felix: It's not always a game when you play with people, Cel. You think poor whatshisname you went to Cairo with thought it was a game? 8:56:22 PM Kate: Celestine: Well he *should* have. 8:57:06 PM Kate: Celestine: I never lead men on, Felix, they always jump to their own conclusions *quite* on their own. 8:58:11 PM Felix: Mm. Just stop treating me like dad, okay? 8:58:46 PM Kate: Celestine: I'm not. If I were treating you like dad I wouldn't've asked in the first place. 8:58:49 PM Kate: She glowers at him. 8:59:49 PM Felix: If you want something, just *ask* me. Don't *play* with me. I'm quite tired of being played with. 9:01:22 PM Kate: Celestine whips around and gives the Countess a very *hard* look. "So *that's* what this is about. Well you could have just said three was a crowd, Felix, you didn't have to be so damned catty about it." 9:01:34 PM Kate: She drops her cigarette, grinds into the dirt and stomps off. 9:01:58 PM Felix: ... wait, did we skip a few lines ahead? Cel, come back here. 9:04:01 PM Kate: Celestine: Oh no, I'm done! I'll just stay in my damn room like a harem girl slave, would that be better? Go and do whatever it is you want. Ass. 9:07:06 PM Felix: Come *on*, Cel. If I didn't want you around, I'd just *tell* you. I don't play 'catty', you know that. It's just been a rough trip. I had a dream where I got stabbed in the chest and died last night. I'm cranky. 9:07:52 PM Kate: Celestine: *How* would I know that? I haven't seen you for years, you just *left.* 9:08:08 PM Kate: Celestine: And then you never came back, not once, not even for Christmas. 9:10:29 PM Felix: ... dad told me not to come back. He said that you guys blamed me for mom dying. Did you ever get any of my letters? Or gifts? I sent you a bracelet just a few months ago for your birthday. 9:10:49 PM Kate: Celestine: ... *What*? 9:11:48 PM Kate: She stares. 9:15:58 PM Felix: Mom got sick and died. while I was away at war. After I lost the eye, I sent home a letter. Dad said that 'maybe I shouldn't come home for the holidays' and insinuated that it was because you guys were mad at me. I believed him like an idiot, because I blamed myself anyway. 9:17:05 PM Kate: Celestine bursts into tears. This is where Felix, as her brother, has an advantage: Celestine almost never cries when she's upset. She does cry when she's angry--there's a family joke about her "boiling over." 9:18:53 PM Kate: Celestine: ... that no-good, lousy, lying *weasel.* That heartless, low, conniving, son of a bitch! I'm going to *kill* him! I'm going to fly back tomorrow, no, TONIGHT, and I'm going to punch him right in the damned face! Oh, he thinks I'm unladylike now, does he, wait 'til I give him a black eye to match his BLOODY BLACK HEART! 9:19:08 PM Kate: Even the Countess takes a very small step back. 9:23:41 PM Kate: ((SHE HULK SMASH!!!)) 9:23:42 PM Felix: ... I let him convince me not to come home. You might as well give me a shiner, too. But do this one. 9:23:50 PM Felix: Felix points to the eyepatch. 9:24:05 PM Kate: Celestine: You unmitigated ASS. 9:24:36 PM Kate: She hugs him tight. It's actually pretty bone-crushing, considering she's not a very large woman, but she leads a very active lifestyle. 9:26:30 PM Felix: He hugs her back. 9:27:37 PM Felix: ((For what it's worth, the way I see it, their dad *did* blame Felix on an irrational and assumed the rest of the family would too, so told him to stay away 'for everyone's good'.)) 9:27:48 PM Kate: ((Yeah, that sounds about right.)) 9:28:33 PM Felix: ((Trying not to pain their dad as cartoonishly fiendish or anything.)) 9:29:50 PM Kate: ((Nope, that *does* sound about right. He's kind of an ass, but he's not evil.)) 9:30:26 PM Kate: Celestine: ... I have to tell you something later, Felix, but not right now, all right? 9:31:18 PM Felix: All right. C'mon. Let's go to that cafe. 9:31:25 PM Felix: Felix puts his arms out for both ladies! 9:33:09 PM Kate: Celestine gives him another hug and then makes room for the Countess, who seems somehow much smaller than Felix's sister for a moment. Although Felix has more or less instantly become the envy of every man within view, who do not know the prettier girl is his sister. 9:36:34 PM Felix: ((Indeed!)) 9:37:17 PM Kate: The three of you head out to a horrible dive! It's surprisingly nonhorrible, much cleaner than one would have expected, and a bit swankier. The dancers are still there, and they are actually dancers, having learned a variety of dances from around the region. 9:37:56 PM Kate: There's liquor for the Christians and tea or coffee for the observant Muslims, and there's even some food. 9:38:24 PM Kate: The Countess is mostly quiet and drinks very little and eats even less. 9:38:47 PM Kate: Celestine, on the other hand, seems to have the soul of a bar brawler trapped in the body of a beautiful young woman. 9:40:34 PM Kate: Despite not knowing the local language and having only a vague grasp on what anybody's saying, she comes very close to starting at least three fights over the course of the evening. 9:40:54 PM Kate: Not, mind you, as the *object* of the fight, but as a direct participant. 9:41:51 PM Kate: ((BRB a moment.)) 9:41:57 PM Felix: ((okay!)) 9:43:30 PM Felix: Felix sits and watches Celestine almost pick fights, ready to jump in if one actually starts up. He also tries to draw Yelena out a bit. 9:47:31 PM Kate: She responds to questions but seems to be thinking about something. 9:48:24 PM Kate: Eventually, the group decides to head back to the hotel, but after walking at least a mile, Felix realises that the group is thoroughly lost. 9:49:03 PM Felix: Felix looks around for a familiar landmark. 9:51:03 PM Kate: There's a lot of dust in the air for some reason; it makes it even harder to get one's bearings. 9:51:36 PM Kate: Then Felix almost runs into a massive pillar, carved with hieroglyphics. 9:52:09 PM Felix: Felix stops, looking for the others! "Is it just me or is it abnormally dusty here?" 9:52:40 PM Kate: They seem to have disappeared! 9:53:36 PM Kate: Then the rest of the area comes into focus, suddenly, as if in a dream--row after row of carved pillars, all with writing and carvings, elaborate friezes and panoramic art. 9:54:04 PM Kate: Felix knows what it means. 9:54:26 PM Felix: Felix reads them! 9:55:02 PM Kate: He also knows exactly where he is--the Precinct of Amun-Re, one of the four temple areas of Karnak. 9:56:28 PM Kate: And he remembers the place quite well, having often come there to worship. Though not particularly pious himself, it was what people did, so he did it. 9:57:18 PM Kate: Rows of sphinxes, massive pylons, obelisks with writing all the way to the top. 9:57:37 PM Kate: The White Chapel of Senwseret I, the Red Chapel of Hatshepsut. 9:58:52 PM Felix: Felix frowns. "Okay, Cray, keep it together." 9:59:00 PM Kate: There's even a picture of Felix somewhere, he knows, smiting his enemies and shown as a god, like all members of the royal line. 10:00:07 PM Kate: For a moment time seems to stand still, and Felix is buffeted by crowds--old people, young people, men, women, smelling of perfume and goats and furs and human waste... 10:00:31 PM Kate: Then the crowds are gone and he's in a dusty corridor of pillar next to Celestine. 10:00:35 PM Kate: Celestine: Keep what together? 10:01:19 PM Felix: Felix puts his hand on his head. "I might be going crazy, Cel." 10:02:03 PM Kate: Celestine: What's wrong? 10:04:39 PM Felix: I keep seeing things. 10:04:48 PM Felix: Felix puts his hand on one of the pillars! 10:05:00 PM Felix: I know what these glyphs say. 10:06:31 PM Kate: Celestine: What do they say? 10:07:15 PM Felix: Felix reads the closest one! 10:08:15 PM Kate: Celestine: ... well, that's pretty impressive. Have you been taking lessons from Ariadne on the sly? Because I *know* Yelena doesn't speak Egyptian. Or... read it, or whatever. 10:09:39 PM Felix: No. I just had a vision... or something. I saw this place when it was new. 10:10:58 PM Kate: Celestine: ... Felix, you didn't *have* anything to drink. 10:11:32 PM Kate: Celestine: ... she's not giving you pills, is she? 10:12:03 PM Felix: Of course not. 10:12:18 PM Felix: I can read *hieroglyphs*. 10:13:08 PM Kate: Celestine: Or you *think* you can. 10:13:21 PM Kate: Celestine: Do you know, really? I mean, have you asked David or Paul? 10:14:07 PM Felix: David would just as soon deck me as soon as I suggested anything remotely supernatural. ... I'll ask Ariadne. 10:14:17 PM Felix: Felix takes a rubbing of one of the pillars! 10:14:51 PM Kate: Celestine: Ari would know. ... wait, where did the Countess go? 10:14:58 PM Kate: Felix takes the rubbing! 10:15:21 PM Felix: Felix looks around! "Yelena!" 10:16:04 PM Kate: There's no answer, and the dust is rising up again. 10:16:24 PM Kate: Roll a D10! 10:17:03 PM Felix: ((7!)) 10:18:10 PM Kate: He hears a sound a little like a whimper off to his right. Celestine has already drawn her knife. 10:20:08 PM Kate: Celestine: ... how long has she been missing? 10:21:09 PM Felix: I don't know. 10:21:17 PM Felix: Felix goes over to the whimpering noise. 10:23:29 PM Kate: He weaves among a series of massive pillars, and finds a body, lying on the ground, blood everywhere, a sharpened stone still sticking out of the chest. 10:24:31 PM Felix: Celestine! 10:24:40 PM Felix: ((Who is it?)) 10:25:04 PM Kate: It's a woman. 10:25:34 PM Kate: It's Taia! But then it isn't--it's an Egyptian woman of about the same age with a passing resemblance. 10:25:39 PM Kate: And she's quite dead. 10:25:55 PM Kate: Celestine, directly behind Felix: I'm right -- oh God. What *happened.* 10:26:42 PM Felix: I don't know. We need to find Yelena. 10:26:51 PM Felix: Felix checks, is there anything in her mouth? 10:27:07 PM Kate: There is. 10:27:35 PM Kate: This time there's no Anubis symbol, just a single hieroglyph: 10:27:41 PM Kate: Sheut, the shadow. 10:31:23 PM Felix: ((Done in blood?)) 10:31:55 PM | Edited 10:32:59 PM Kate: Yes. 10:33:08 PM Kate: Celestine whispers, "Do you hear that?" 10:33:14 PM Felix: Felix listens. 10:33:29 PM Kate: You can hear somebody up ahead wheezing a bit. 10:33:44 PM Felix: Felix moves in that direction. 10:37:45 PM Kate: He finds the Countess, standing on top of a sphinx with bare feet and bloody hands, staring into nothing. She takes a step forward and she's standing on top of it. The drop is only about 25 feet, but she'd probably break something if she fell. 10:38:48 PM Felix: Yelena! Wake up! 10:38:55 PM Felix: Felix rushes forward. 10:39:11 PM Kate: You can do that. You can probably climb up there yourself, if you want. 10:39:29 PM Kate: Celestine: ... her hands are full of blood. Felix, be careful, she's killed two people. 10:40:38 PM Felix: Felix will climb up. 10:41:55 PM Kate: Roll a D10! 10:42:04 PM Felix: ((Oh dear. 1.)) 10:43:45 PM Kate: Oh dear indeed. 10:44:09 PM Kate: Felix slips down and hits his nose on the sphinx, instantly transforming it into a fountain of blood. 10:44:16 PM Kate: The Countess doesn't seem to notice. 10:45:39 PM Felix: Felix tries to climb again! 10:46:32 PM Kate: Roll again! 10:47:56 PM Felix: ((6! Better.)) 10:49:13 PM Kate: He scrambles to the top of the sphinx, and the countess is now on the very edge of the statue, several steps away! 10:49:26 PM Kate: If he makes a false move, he'll startle her off or just plain *push* her off. 10:49:35 PM Felix: Yelena? 10:51:20 PM Kate: No answer. She doesn't seem to hear. 10:51:38 PM Felix: ...Taia? 10:53:20 PM Kate: She turns around, but somehow loses her footing, slipping to one knee. 10:53:33 PM Kate: She grabs the sphinx, but her hands are still damp. 10:54:15 PM Felix: Felix dives for her! Tries to catch her by the wrist at least. 10:54:54 PM Kate: He grabs her by the upper arm, hard; she doesn't make a sound. 10:57:05 PM Felix: He tries to pull her up. 10:58:02 PM Kate: Roll a D10! 10:58:18 PM Felix: ((8! That's more like it.)) 10:58:48 PM Kate: He manages pretty easily, without dislocating her shoulder or dropping her, or falling himself. 10:59:04 PM Kate: Celestine, now from below the statue. "Felix! What's going on?!" 11:00:37 PM Felix: I've got her. I need you to help me get her down. 11:01:00 PM Kate: Celestine: Oh, good. 11:01:21 PM Kate: He can hear her running back up around and up the steps, and then her voice comes from beside the sphinx. "I'm right here." 11:03:17 PM Felix: okay. Grab onto her legs. 11:03:58 PM Kate: Celestine does. "Got her. Yelena? Yelena, are you all right?" 11:04:18 PM Kate: She's shivering, and white-pale, eyes wide. 11:04:38 PM Kate: Celestine: Oh god, Felix, you're full of blood now too! What the hell happened? 11:05:08 PM Felix: I slipped, fell face first into the statue. 11:06:13 PM Kate: Celestine: Oh, all right. 11:06:37 PM Kate: Between the two Cray siblings, they manage to get Yelena down the side of the statue. 11:06:48 PM Kate: She promptly collapses in Celestine's arms. 11:07:57 PM Kate: Celestine manages to keep her from falling to the ground, but grunts under the sudden weight. "... don't tell her I said so but she's a lot heavier than she looks, Felix. Maybe it's the weight of all the murders. Do murders make you fat, or just heavy?" 11:08:27 PM Felix: It's not her fault. There's something going on. 11:09:03 PM Felix: She's not acting under her own free will here. 11:09:37 PM Kate: Celestine: Yeah, I introduced you to a crazy woman, that's what's going on, Felix. 11:10:25 PM Felix: If she's crazy, so am I. 11:12:22 PM Kate: Celestine: Felix, you're too smart to be in love with her, so let's just go bring her to the police. They'll sort it all out. I'm sure if she's crazy they'll just put her away somewhere nice and quiet. 11:13:06 PM Felix: I'm not making excuses for her. I think there *is* a curse here. 11:15:58 PM Kate: Celestine: Oh, Felix, come *on.* 11:18:40 PM Kate: She hands Felix Yelena, finding her far too heavy to maneuver with. 11:20:24 PM Felix: ... I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy enough to cover for a murderess. And I"m not crazy enough to make this stuff up. 11:21:23 PM Kate: Celestine: She's not even that good-looking! 11:21:45 PM | Edited 11:21:57 PM Kate: The Countess is trembling again, and seems oddly cold. 11:22:34 PM Felix: I'm not lying, I"m not covering for her. 11:24:30 PM Kate: Celestine: Well what do you want to do, then? 11:24:43 PM Kate: Celestine: She's killed two people! People she didn't even know! 11:28:55 PM Felix: I keep having these dreams and visions. Where I'm this Egyptian prince named Rameses. He was killed with a dagger to the chest. These aren't just dreams. they're so real. 11:29:14 PM Kate: Celestine: Felix, that's her telling you you're *next!* 11:29:31 PM Felix: By sending me dreams? 11:31:33 PM Kate: Celestine: Well you *have* noticed two people have been *stabbed to death*, right? 11:31:46 PM Kate: The Countess seems to be getting colder in Felix's arms. 11:32:24 PM Felix: Felix sets her down and tries slapping her face, it worked before. 11:33:33 PM Kate: She twitches, blinks, and stares at him. "... Felix?" 11:35:08 PM Felix: Yeah, it's me. What's the last thing you remember? 11:35:49 PM Kate: She answers in Russian. 11:36:02 PM Kate: Then blinks and tries again. "... we were walking back to the hotel." 11:38:02 PM Felix: That's all? You don't remember climbing to the top of a statue? 11:38:33 PM Kate: She sits up. "... what statue?" There are a dozen in a row. 11:38:52 PM Felix: He points. 11:40:50 PM Kate: Countess: No, I don't remember. 11:41:01 PM Kate: Celestine: ... Felix... 11:45:36 PM Felix: ... it happened again, Yelena. You wandered off. And we found another body. 11:47:32 PM Kate: Countess: ... fuck. 11:47:52 PM Kate: Countess: ... we are going to have to chain me up or something. 11:49:05 PM Kate: Celestine: Can we at least get back to the hotel? 11:49:39 PM Felix: Felix nods. "Yeah, let's go. We'll... have to figure something out. Can you keep this under your hat, Cel?" 11:50:36 PM Kate: Celestine: Give me *one* good reason I should! 11:52:36 PM Felix: I'm asking you to give me the benefit of the doubt here. What's more likely. That there's a supernatural curse at work? Or that I'm nuts? And defending someone nuts? 11:53:14 PM Kate: Celestine: Fine, but she'd better not kill you, Felix. 11:53:25 PM Kate: Countess: I could not do that. 11:55:56 PM Felix: We need to figure out how to stop this. 11:57:15 PM Kate: Celestine: Fine, fine, but back *there*, not *here*. 11:57:42 PM Felix: Let's go. 11:57:53 PM Felix: Felix pulls out a hankerchief to sop up some of the blood on his face. 11:58:32 PM Kate: It works. It's fairly obvious he's had a bloody nose, though--which gives the Countess an excuse for having blood all over her dress. 12:02:07 AM Kate: ((*poke?*)) 12:02:26 AM Felix: ((Sorry! Cleaning up after Wennie. Hairball.)) 12:02:47 AM Felix: Felix helps Yelena make their way back to the hotel, then. 12:03:26 AM Kate: It causes a little bit of a stir when you come in all over blood, but they see the nose rather quickly, and by then the Countess is walking under her own power, though she never did find her shoes. 12:04:09 AM Kate: Eventually you make it to your own room, outside of which Celestine gives you a meaningful Look, and then leaves. You're left with the Murderess. 12:05:29 AM Felix: Felix gives Celestine a nod. 12:05:35 AM Felix: Felix then rubs his eyes. 12:06:15 AM Kate: The Countess undresses immediately and gets into the shower, shivering again as she does. 12:08:48 AM Kate: She comes out pretty quickly, shivering, with goosebumps everywhere. 12:09:17 AM Felix: Felix is sitting on her bed, head in his hands. 12:10:51 AM Kate: She goes straight to him and hugs him. It's a little bit damp. "It was not you, Felix. It was me. I did it. I can turn myself in tomorrow." 12:11:59 AM Felix: It wasn't even you. It was Taia. That's the name you responded to when you were on top of the statue. I'm just not used to having a problem that I couldn't deal with. It woudl help if we had some idea of what we could do to stop this. 12:12:46 AM Kate: Countess: If I turn myself in, it will stop. 12:13:16 AM Felix: No, it won't. We'll keep having these visions. 12:13:36 AM Kate: Countess: But I won't hurt anyone else. 12:17:00 AM Felix: But it's not your fault. 12:17:38 AM Kate: Countess: Does it matter? What would I do if I killed your sister? You? 12:18:21 AM Felix: If you turn yourself in, they won't let you out. 12:19:24 AM Felix: ... it's your decision, Yelena. 12:19:46 AM Kate: Countess: And everyone would be safe. You would be safe. 12:19:53 AM Kate: She kisses him. 12:21:20 AM Felix: Felix kisses her back. 12:21:27 AM Kate: Roll a D10! 12:21:36 AM Felix: ((3.)) 12:22:38 AM Kate: Suddenly Felix is kissing someone else--but he's still in the hotel room with Yelena. 12:23:38 AM Felix: Felix blinks and looks at whoever he's kissing now. 12:24:57 AM Kate: It's still the Countess. She blinks. "... are you all right?" 12:25:55 AM Felix: Did you feel that? That... displacement? 12:27:34 AM Kate: She shakes her head. "No." 12:28:05 AM Felix: It was like I was kissing someone else for a moment. 12:30:33 AM Kate: Countess: Try it again. 12:31:13 AM Felix: Felix does! 12:31:24 AM Kate: Roll a D10! 12:31:42 AM Felix: (music) 12:31:45 AM Felix: (( 8 )) 12:34:10 AM | Edited 12:34:20 AM Kate: Felix notices her eyes go grey just before she closes them, and then realizes the reason he feels like he's kissing someone else isn't that he's gone anywhere or having a vision, but that she's doing it in an entirely different way--the total involvement, the way Taia *has* kissed Ramses in Felix's visions. 12:34:51 AM Felix: ((Her eyes are normally blue?__ 12:34:58 AM Kate: Ice blue, yep.)) 12:35:41 AM Felix: Do you... feel any different? 12:36:18 AM Kate: Countess: ... I've just killed someone for no apparent reason. Of course. 12:36:41 AM Kate: She sits down beside him. 12:37:08 AM Felix: ((Are her eyes blue again?)) 12:37:12 AM Kate: Yes. 12:41:52 AM Felix: ... I mean, beyond that. 12:42:58 AM Kate: She thinks about the question. 12:43:27 AM Kate: Countess: I feel as if I am standing on the edge of a cliff, about to fall. 12:44:22 AM Felix: This woman... Taia. The one that loved Ramses. I think she's trying to bring them both back through us. 12:45:24 AM Kate: Countess: Then what will happen to us? 12:45:36 AM Felix: I don't know. 12:46:52 AM Felix: But when you kissed me... it felt like it was *her* kissing me. And it wasn't a vision or anything. And I swear I thought I saw your eyes turn grey. 12:48:30 AM Kate: Countess: ... what should we do? 12:49:08 AM Felix: I don't know. I don't know how to stop it. 12:50:43 AM Kate: Countess: ... this is my responsibility. 12:53:17 AM Felix: ...what will you do, then? 12:53:59 AM Kate: Countess: I'll turn myself in tomorrow morning. 12:54:40 AM Felix: All right. 12:55:28 AM Kate: Countess: I have murdered people before. When I chose, how I chose, *who* I chose. 1:00:52 AM Felix: Felix nods. "It's your choice. I wont' stop you from turning yourself in if you feel you should." 1:02:23 AM Kate: Countess: You'll be safe. 1:04:41 AM Kate: Countess: I could not save you last time; this time will be different. 1:05:10 AM Felix: .... if it is Taia driving you to do these things... I think I'm safer than most people. 1:08:46 AM Kate: Countess: She would die for him. 1:09:21 AM Felix: ... they seemed very commited to each other. Category:Logs Category:Mummy Game